brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blondwave/Explanation: It has been few days...
Hello! What really drives me crazy is that mods even on at least 20th time rejected my creation It has been few days... on the DCSHGG. It should be sent yet on about 1st July, but I couldn't make myself to do something... So, I'm finally sending it here. Here's the explanation of everything: It has been few days... Hello ladies! Some of you may noticed I wasn't active for more then few days, for first time these days. I didn't want to be inactive. To explain it - don't ask me how, but I have accidentaly deleted my Lego ID... I wrote to my friends from Lego Service if they could help me with that, but because it has happened unfortunately on Friday, they could try to solve it yet on Monday. So on Sunday I was a bit... OK, REALLY VERY MUCH... freaking out. I didn't want to loose my creations, my comments and everything I did in more then two and half years on the Galleries... I didn't want it to seem like I never was on Galleries, which actually does... I don't want to start over. But this all I HAVE to. My friends from Lego Service really wanted to help me, but they couldn't renew my account with all saved data during few past years, it was deleted all. I have now on the Galleries a username as before, but I felt like 12 years old or what again with this start over... I was pretty nervous when I realized that it'll all be gone forever... I just needed some time. I didn't expect that, and I had no chance to go back in time. If I could, I'd screenshot every single creation, save every description, save every comment... But I lost that all. No more creations. No more comments. No more Gallery. Everything was suddenly gone. I also had to base new Lego Life me, but somehow it didn't let me take a name in English, so my username there is @ NeodolatelnáHraběnkaUnikitty '(If you were wondering, it means something like irrestible countess Unikitty.) @'Everyone who has Lego Life: Please, could you send me your friendship requests on Lego Life? All things there are also deleted. So, now I'm here writing this text. It seems like one of my first creations here now, but you all know that it can be... 200th? 300th? I can't even go to my creations on the Gallery to check this out. I'll just probably have to start again my Gallery "job". Now, after about a half year after the LFG is closed and few days after my Lego ID has deleted, I'm trying to continue where I ended before. I'd like everything be the same as before, but it's not possible. ������������������������������������ Anyway, I just couldn't help myself and HAD to come back somehow and follow my dreams. Couldn't leave you!!! You're my BFFs, just besties ;) I'm gonna try to send a bunch of new creations to the DCSHGG hopefully soon, including few reviews and edits and more stuff. It will hopefully fill again now an empty space in my heart. Oh, anyone has any @edit request? Unfortunately, all the requests which you wrote me were deleted. So, if you still want some picture, I'll send a new creation and if you want those you asked before but I didn't make them in time, please write it there again, if you still want some. I'll also try to repost some most important latest creations, as well as IMPORTANT: Galleries Getting Closed, and Chapter 4 of Braidwood Manor. Also, I'm very @sorry that I didn't respond for long anywhere. It's all caused by that thing. P. S. - Please, if you read it all, comment Penguin in Hawaiian Skirt!!! :P If you'll help me any way you can think of, I'll be incredibly thankful. Anyone else doesn't like new starts? *Sad smile* God bless! Your Bl��ndwave (Mods didn't accept this creation, although: I'm not trying to convert anyone to my beliefs. I'm just saying sorry to my best friends. Please, this is very important and my friends all over here need to see this. What I send includes no rude or inappropriate content, it includes only my own designs and pictures. It's not copied. It doesn't include personal informations, everything is Lego related. Title matches description and tags. There are no real people in the pictures. It's just my apologise to my friends.) Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Updates